1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to emergency exit signs and more specifically it relates to a tactile fire escape system for guiding individuals to a fire escape during low visibility emergencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency exit signs have been in use for years. Typically, conventional exit signs are comprised of a rectangular structure that has a light within and semi-transparent indicia such as EXIT. Conventional fire escape signs are attached to the ceiling or at a high level to increase their visibility to individuals during an emergency. The EXIT indicia is illuminated typically to assist in guiding the individuals to the exit (e.g. door, stairway).
One of the main problems with conventional exit signs is that they are not suitable for usage in low visibility emergency conditions (e.g. thick smoke). A further problem with conventional exit signs is that they require a backup power supply to provide electrical power during power outages. A further problem with conventional exit signs is that they require individuals to be able to read the indicia on them.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for guiding individuals to a fire escape during low visibility emergencies. Conventional exit signs require individuals to be able to view them during an emergency and are not suitable for usage in low visibility conditions. The device would particularly be helpful to small children, visually impaired or blind individuals and senior citizens.
In these respects, the tactile fire escape system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of guiding individuals to a fire escape during low visibility emergencies.